Welcome to Reality
by MrWok
Summary: The main protagonist of this story is a young man named James who is spends all his time on video games and lives with his younger sister. Things are normal until one of his games DDLC starts acting weird where Monika (Best girl) becomes sentient, and his life changes.


**I don't not own DDLC or it character they belong to Team Salvato, this is my first time writing FanFic so please be nice.**

 **Enjoy**

James woke up to his alarm screeching loudly "Time for another miserable day" He said to himself. He got up shut the alarm off and went to wash his face he sighed as he cleaned himself up and then went to the kitchen. "I guess I'll have a bagel for breakfast" he said as pulled them out of the fridge, he then proceeded to stick the two halves in the toaster.

After they were done he buttered them and then sat at the table… alone he sighed and then took a bite out of one of them. After a couple minutes he heard a yawn "Good morning Alex" he said to his younger sister. "Morning bro" she said cheerfully "Want a bagel?" he asked "Sure" she replied.

After fixing her a bagel he sat down to resume his own, "How did you sleep last night?" he asked "Fine" she said, it was the same conversation they had over a thousand times. Since their parents had been touring the world they left Alex with James until they came back. After James was finished he took his plate and put it in the sink.

"I'm going to play MCC, you can play too if you want" he said "Nah I have a piece of art I need to finish, maybe later" she replied "Hey when was the last time you played Monika?" she asked 'Oh yea I haven't opened Doki Doki LC in forever' he thought "Um a week" he said knowing he had in fact not played in 3 weeks. "Oh ok but you should say hi to your girlfriend" she said menacingly "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" he said trying to defend his pride.

After he was done defending himself James went into his room. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see Monika" he launched DDLC from steam on his desktop, when it opened he was greeted by the eternal classroom in act III. He had never deleted her character file as he felt bad for her as she was the only real character in the game. "Hello Monika" he said jokingly.

He then just left the pc running and went to play his Xbox, One of his friends Drew was online "Hey man how's it going" he said "horrible" James replied "I didn't get very much sleep last night" "Well hopefully you'll be able to get some kill's" he said "Yea I hope so" after about a hour of losing he was brought back to reality when his computers fan was getting very loud. "Hold on Drew I'm gonna see what that is" "Ok man", he left the game and went to investigate.

He went to his PC to see Monika with her arms crossed with an angry expression on her face. He looked down to see that a dialogue box had appeared, but it wasn't one he was familiar with since he basically knew the lines by heart {You have been ignoring me for a hour} it said 'What did the game say this if you took forever to click the dialogue?' he thought.

He clicked and a new box appeared {First you don't talk to me for a month and now you ignore me?} 'This is getting pretty weird' a new box appeared it read {I'm sorry} he went to close the window but the mouse just went back to the box like in act II when the MC was going to choose who to work with for the festival. "Ok I'm officially freaked out" Monika's face changed for a seconded but then it went back he then just hit the box {Do you mean it} she asked and another box appeared {yes} it said.

James was still freaked out just sat and stared at her for a minute. He then hesitantly clicked it {I accept your apology} she said "Damn this game is really setting you up like you sentient" Monika's face turned angry again {So you don't think I'm sentient} "Ok I'm even more scared now" the dialogue went on its own like it was on auto {I can hear you know} James looked at the top of his PC the mic was not on "Ok so let's say you can hear me, how can you the mic is not on?" the box went again {I CAN hear you and if I did know I would tell you} 'Wait if she can hear me how long has she been listening' "Um you didn't hear me chatting with my friends did you?"

{Yes I did and I must say you all have a strange sense of humor, and what is T-bagging?} "Um It's taunting your kill, in a very rude way" {Interesting} "I guess I should say sorry properly" {yes you should} "Sorry for ignoring you and for not opening you for a month" {I accept your apology}

They then went on talking for a while she then asked him something {so if your living just with your sister then how old are you?} "20 I dropped out of college for having low scores; she's 16 if you're wondering" {Oh then what were you studying then} "Technology computers ect" {Oh then you think you could find a way for me to see you?} "Oh yea hold on" James went though his drawers to find something "AHA found it" He the plugged in a webcam.

It took a seconded but it worked {OH so that's what you look like} "Yea sorry I'm a mess I'll go cleanup" {Ok} he then went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done he stepped out, he then went to get a comb his hair but it was too far away "Almost got it" but then he lost his balance and fell knocking him unconscious

"Where am I" he said, a man with light all around him then appeared "That is something for you to decide" he said "Am I dead?" James asked "No but unconscious" "Oh then what do you want then?" "No the question is what do you want?"

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Thank you for reading and keep in mind that this is was first time writing.**

 **MrWok**


End file.
